


Indecent thoughts

by Jancys_Blue_Bayou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jancys_Blue_Bayou/pseuds/Jancys_Blue_Bayou
Summary: The embarrassing thing is not all the indecent thoughts popping into his head all the time. It’s the fact that Nancy just touching him in any way is...really exciting. And now she just cuddled into him on the sofa, drawing herself in so close (he can smell her sweet perfume and nice shampoo which doesn’t help), resting her head in the crook of his neck, her hand on his chest and tangling their legs up. He has all of Nancy pressed up against him.





	Indecent thoughts

They’re just sitting back on the couch watching a movie when it happens. Nancy invited him over to watch a movie in the empty Wheeler house. He came over right away, being with Nancy is just so much better than not being with her. It’s the best. But...it comes with its embarrassing side effects. They’ve been together...like _that_ , two times more since the first time at Murray’s now. Each time has been fumbly but amazing and he doesn’t want it to ever stop. Not to be a perv but every day now he can’t help but think about Nancy...her body, what amazing things he’s seen it do, everything he wants to do... it just pops into his mind all the time, how...just incredibly hot and sexy she is. _His girlfriend_ is. He still can’t believe his luck that he can call her that now.

But the embarrassing thing is not all the indecent thoughts popping into his head all the time. It’s the fact that Nancy just touching him in any way is...really exciting. And now she just cuddled into him on the sofa, drawing herself in so close (he can smell her sweet perfume and nice shampoo which doesn’t help), resting her head in the crook of his neck, her hand on his chest and tangling their legs up. _He has all of Nancy pressed up against him_. He tries to control himself but can’t. Can only hope Nancy doesn’t notice the tent in his pants. Naive as that is. Sure enough she soon notices as she readjusts her position and _accidentally nudges it_. He can’t help but let out an involuntary moan.

”Oh!” Nancy gasps, eyebrows raised and looking... _right at it_.

”I’m sorry! Sorry, sorry uh just...um sorry I just couldn’t help um...you are just…um...”

”What are you sorry for, Jonathan?” She asks him in her flutelike voice. She’s smiling warmly at him, not the look of shock or disgust he expected her to have for her pervy boyfriend who gets a hard-on soon as she touches him.

”I just...I don’t know...it’s embarrassing…”

”Why? I’ve already seen it.” He blushes at that.

”Uh...fair point but I mean like...you invited me over to watch a movie and it’s embarrassing I get uh...like this when we’re just watching a movie I don’t-”

”Jonathan I uh...had ulterior motives.”

”What?” 

”Jonathan I was just feeling... in the mood y’know...and....I don’t know I thought it’d be awkward to just call you and go ’hey I’m horny and can’t stop thinking about you can you please come over?’ so I thought I’d invite you for a movie and I could take it from there…”

”Oh... I can’t stop thinking about you either, just every day I think about everything we-”

Nancy just smiles at him as he speaks. Then she suddenly pulls her shirt over her head revealing she’s wearing nothing underneath. Words fail him then. His gaze falls to her chest. She’s just… _magnificent_. She leans in and kisses him. Then she adjusts her position again, straddling him. She still beams at him as she cups his face and kisses him again. Her perfect ass in those tight jeans was something he couldn’t help but stare at when he first arrived and she greeted him at the door with a kiss and a hug before turning around and walking in front of him to the living room. And now it’s grinding against him. Nancy Wheeler is on top of him, topless and grinding against him and kissing him all over. He knows he is the luckiest man in the history of the world.

For a second he’s not sure what to do with his hands, they automatically went to Nancy’s hips when she straddled him. Just the whole situation with Nancy suddenly topless and _on_ _him_ and her tongue in his mouth sort of caught him off-guard. But finding himself in the situation he now moves them to her bare chest, caressing her breasts.

”What do you think about?” She murmurs against his lips.

”Hm?”

”When you think about me… like that, what do you think about?” She clarifies. ”I think about this… being in your arms, on top of you… feeling you… and more than just this… feelingyour… _cock_ inside me… you on top of me covering me… or me on top riding you…” She continues, putting particular emphasis on the dirty word. It’s exciting, hearing her talk like that, about him.

”I think about… about kissing you… everywhere… about you moaning and shaking and shivering under me when I use my fingers… or like when I used my tongue… down there…” He answers.

”Where? Say it…” She begs him, encouraging him to speak as filthy as she.

”Your… _pussy_ … licking your pussy… making you moan… I think about that…” Using words like that makes him blush but it excites him too. She kisses him again. He continues. ”And what you said, you riding me or like you said me…”

”You what Jonathan? What do you do?” She eggs him on.

”Fuck you… Fucking you, Nance…”

”Mmmm, yes… I love it… I love when you do it…” She pulls his t-shirt over his head. ”You have to do it now, Jonathan…” She adds in a husky voice while her gaze lingers over his chest.

”Right now-”

”Yes fuck me right here right now on the couch,” she hastily, excitedly, cuts him off while zipping down her jeans.

”Okay,” he’s not one to protest.

She reluctantly has to get out of his lap to fully get her jeans off, standing on the floor and bending forward with her back turned to him when she pulls them down he gets a great view, so great that he can’t resist but lean forward and place a kiss to a butt cheek. It just happens instinctively. She jolts a little from surprise and lets out a noise he can decipher as one of pleasant surprise. She turns back around and emboldened by her reaction he then presses a kiss front and center, in the middle of her cute panties. It gets another reaction like that. He then pulls down her panties which she steps out of and presses his lips directly to her again with not piece of fabric in between.

”Oh,” she gasps and runs her fingers through his hair.

He leans further forward and cranes his neck to get a better angle. Her fingers grips locks of his hair tight as he starts to use his tongue. He’s confident now. The first time he used his fingers to get her there, and her reaction to that and her reaction to him kissing her anywhere on her body caused him to put two and two together and the next time try it with his lips and tongue there too. And Nancy’s reaction then is the hottest, sexiest thing he’s ever seen, seeing her writhe in pleasure, hearing her moan his name as she was on cloud nine was the biggest turn on ever. So he’s eager, so eager, to do that to her again.

”Ohhh, fuck Jonathan… oooh god no I can’t handle this standing up,” Nancy breathes out, her moans turning into giggles. He draws back and looks up at her. She’s smiling down at him, huge grin on her face and slight blush on her cheeks. ”You’re making my knees weak.”

”Oh, woops,” he smiles back. ”Well, if you lay down I can…”

”Hm, no wait you lean back. And lose the pants,” Nancy says instead and he does so. She climbs back into his lap, straddling him again. ”I can’t wait no more,” she continues and kisses him while stroking his cock.

”Oh God…” he murmurs against her lips, at her touch. Every time she touches him it feels like he’s either going to faint or float in the air.

She steers his cock to her pussy and slowly sinks down on it. They moan in tandem.

”Ooh Jonathan…”

”Nancy… fuck…”

”Mmm yes baby…”

His hands grip her butt as she rides him hard and fast. It’s the first time they do it somewhere other than a bedroom, and somehow that’s hot in and of itself. He knows he’s just a moaning, blubbering mess at this point but it’s _Nancy on top of him_ , _riding him_ , for gods sake. And she’s just spurred on more by it, going faster and faster.

”Fuck… Nance… fuck I’m gonna… oh fuck I’m gonna c-”

The rest of the word just dissolves into a moan as Nancy in reaction to what he was trying to tell her bobbed up and down on his cock quickly a few more times before going down all the way, burying his cock inside of her and holding him close and moaning right by his ear as she’s stroked herself with one hand while steadying herself against him with the other. Her pussy squeezes every last drop out of him.

It takes some time for him to come down from it. Nancy, still on top of him, still smiling at him with her arms wrapped around his neck, snaps him out of it.

”That was fucking amazing, Jonathan.”

”Yeah… wow… you’re amazing.”

”So are you.”

She presses another sweet kiss to his lips.

”Why do we do anything else with our time than this?”  
”I don’t know.”

”We should just quit school and lock ourself in mine or your bedroom and never leave the bed.”

”Well that doesn’t quite work out. Can’t have you go hungry, I’d want to cook for you too.”

”Aw, well kitchen is an exception then. Hey since we just did it in the living room we might as well start doing it in the ki-”

”No no, that doesn’t sound sanitary… we eat in there,” he protests.

Nancy playfully pouts, then speaks up again.

”You could eat me out in there…”

”Ooh… I may have to reconsider…”

They share a laugh. When it dies down Nancy kisses him again and strokes his cheek.

”Hey seriously though you shouldn’t be embarrassed about getting hard because of me… I’m uh, a big fan of it… plus I get wet thinking of you so…”

”Only difference is you get away with it, my predicament is more noticeable…”

Nancy giggles again. It makes him smile wide. Her laugh is the best.

”Okay fair point… just saying, you don’t have to be embarrassed to me at least. It’s not embarrassing to me. It’s nothing weird or anything.”

”Okay. Cool. Just… I mean you know sometimes I get hard even if I’m not… I mean, it’s not like I’m some freak who thinks about sex 24/7 or whatever… I mean, uh sometimes it just happens and I can’t control it and me being hard doesn’t mean I like want to… you know um… this is stupid.”

”Hey hey, no it’s not. I get it. And I know, Jonathan. I did ace biology including human anatomy. I know you can’t control it.”

”Oh, right… I just mean, I want you to know that sometimes I just want to cuddle with you… or whatever, I mean, I don’t think about sex all the time… I mean, not that I don’t think about it but, not all the time even when I’m hard it doesn’t have to mean… just… there’s no… pressure or whatever, ever I mean I… ugh I… I’ll shut up.”

”No, don’t never shut up. I understand, Jonathan. I don’t feel pressured by you. I know. Sometimes I want to jump your bones. Sometimes I just want to cuddle too. And you never pressure me either way. You’re great.”

”You’re the best.”

”You are.”

”No you are.

”No-”

She cuts him off with another kiss. It sends them into giggles again. He realizes they’re still naked clinging together on the couch in her living room.

”When was it your parents were coming back?”

”Hm, twenty minutes,” Nancy lets him know after looking at his wristwatch.

”Should we maybe get dressed?”

”Hm…” Nancy eyes him, mischievous smile on her face. ”Or we could just go to my room and keep being naked?” She suggests.

”Okay!”


End file.
